DBNG Presents: Christopher Saga
by Mystic Gohan1
Summary: The story taken place after my creation of DBNG. This is the second saga. Read the first one and then this one. R&R and I accept flames.
1. Commencement

Second Saga of Dragonball New Generation  
  
It's been two weeks since I defeated M. All the adults except Bra, Marron, and Pan left. I had to stay behind since I caught a cold. It's been a week since they left so Pan and Bra decided to throw a little sleepover on their last weekend alone. Pan and Bra had so many friends since Pan's grandpa was Mr. Satan and Bra was the sister of the owner of Capsule Corporation. I sat on a couch with my electronic scheduler and marked some stuff down.  
  
"So, Rich. You want to hand out the drinks and snacks?" Pan asked with a laugh.  
  
"Not if my life depended on it. You guys are having a few girls over and just doing girl talk. I won't invade your privacy," I told them with a smile.  
  
"You won't tell my parents right?" Bra asked.  
  
"Don't worry about that," I answered.  
  
"So how you feeling?" Bra asked another question.  
  
"I'm almost fully recovered," I answered.  
  
I went into the lobby and saw that ten or eleven girls came including Marron and Stephanie. I buzzed them in and they all came in with some of their stuff.  
  
"Hey, Rich. Do you want me to stay with you since you're sick?" She asked.  
  
"No, I'm alright. Just go in with the others. I don't want it to feel like I'm holding you back or anything," I told her.  
  
"Are you sure?" She asked.  
  
"Of course. Just have fun," I told her as she went along.  
  
I went into Vegeta's gravity room. I made it to two hundred times the gravity of Earth. My ki was so high so Bra checked up on me.  
  
"I was just making sure you weren't going to kill anyone or pissed off or anything," She said with a little laugh.  
  
"No I wasn't. I'm sorry," I responded.  
  
"No, it's alright. You could stay in here if you want," She said as she closed the door.  
  
Lucky enough that only Stephanie out of all the humans in the party could sense ki. I got out of the room since I didn't want anyone to worry about me. All of a sudden, three pretty boys walked through. Bra told me to buzz them in and I did. I didn't forget the rule that if you are in front of humans, you have to act like a human. One of the pretty boys shoved his shoulder at me. While they passed I smiled and turned around to knock them out, but I knew I couldn't. I held my anger behind and watched them as they went to one of the living rooms. I decided to go to my friend's mansion since I had nothing to do. I went into my room and put blue jeans, a shirt, Timberlands, and my blue trench coat on. I passed by the living room they were in.  
  
"Rich, you're not supposed to go out. You're sick," Bra told me.  
  
"I know. I just need to get out," I replied.  
  
"You want me to go with you?" Marron asked.  
  
"Nah. I'll just ruin your time. Just stay," I answered.  
  
"Aw. Little Rich has sick baby problems," One of the pretty boys mocked me.  
  
"One punch, please," I whispered to Bra.  
  
"No! Now go!" She whispered back as she slapped my shoulder.  
  
I gave Marron a kiss and a little wave to the other girls. I walked out and drove to my friend's mansion. Christopher was skating the vert with Anthony, Brian, and Christian watching on at the top. I parked my new, black BMW Z3 Roadster near Brian's import and walked toward them. Christopher grinded and saw me.  
  
"Hey, it's Rich!" Christopher yelled.  
  
"Get your ass over here," Christian said as I climbed up the ladder.  
  
These four were the best skaters in the world. I've known Christopher since I was little and the others when I was thirteen.  
  
"How you guys doing?" I asked them.  
  
"Nothing but skating. You?" Christopher said with a smile.  
  
"Saved the world, met a girl, new friends, met Mr. Satan's granddaughter," I answered.  
  
"How the fuck did you save the world?" Brian asked.  
  
"I told you before half of my blood is Saiyan blood. M came back and started fucking up my life and I killed him," I answered.  
  
"I didn't like M anyway. Him and his supernatural powers can kiss my ass. So who's the girl you met?" Anthony asked.  
  
"Forget about that. How are you friends with Mr. Satan's granddaughter?" Brian asked.  
  
"Goten's brother is Gohan. Gohan's wife is Videl. Videl's daughter is Pan," I answered.  
  
We chilled at the vert for about an hour. We talked about old times and what were their plans for the future. They decided that they were about to retire soon since they had nothing else to prove. I told them the whole story of Twenty-Two and M. I told them stuff about the Z Team. It was nine o' clock and I had no intention of going back so early. Christopher wanted to try a little trick so he went back in the vert.  
  
"Open that latch on the ground," Christopher said.  
  
"Alright," I said as I opened the latch.  
  
I opened it and saw some ice. I stuck my hand in and pulled out a full beer can. Christopher came up and did a grind. I threw the can at him and he opened it and drunk it while he as still on the grind. He threw it back at me and went back into the vert.  
  
"Easy," Brian said.  
  
"Hey, Rich. Do you think you could hook me up with Pan?" Christian asked.  
  
"No way," I said as I shook my head and took a gulp of beer.  
  
I went home an hour later and buzzed myself back into the lobby. I passed through the living room and saw that they were already asleep. The pretty boys were still there. I dragged them outside and went back into the living room. I went back upstairs and went to sleep. 


	2. All About Jealousy

I woke up the next morning before anyone else did. Marron was sleeping sitting down on the couch. I sat next to her and put my arm around her. She then woke up with a smile.  
  
"Did you just get in?" Marron asked.  
  
"No. I came in last night," I answered.  
  
I cuddled with her on the couch and she slept for a few more hours. I decided to go to my friend's mansion again. They were at their skate park. I chilled with them at the quarter pipe.  
  
"What you doing today?" I asked them.  
  
"Things you we won't be doing with us," Christopher said as he knocked me in the back of the head with a pipe.  
  
Normally, humans hitting me don't hurt. Somehow, these guys were as strong as me. They all got up in the air. As I was about to get up, they all fired ki balls at me. They all got me at the same time and exploded. My body flung into the bowl. Christopher came up to me and grabbed me by the shirt.  
  
"You could go on and tell the cops. We'll just destroy every single city on Earth," Christopher said with a smile.  
  
"Let's get our shit and go!" Brian said as they moved out except for Christopher, who was still grabbing my shirt.  
  
"Chris? What're you waiting for? Let's go!" Anthony yelled.  
  
Christopher stared at me with an evil smile. I spoke to him.  
  
"Why, Chris?" I asked him.  
  
"Jealousy can take you to many different places. We listened as you went on and on yesterday. We have so much money, but somehow you always come out on top. With so much money, we got the right connection for so much power. Tell the cops. Every little thing in this mansion will be moved to a top secret location," Christopher said with a smile.  
  
"I'll kill you. You'll see," I said as he knocked me out with a punch.  
  
I woke up in the same spot, except there was nothing in the room. I went inside the mansion and saw that none of their belongings were left. Their clothes, appliances, electronics, and decorations were all gone. I tried to sense their ki, but I couldn't find a trace. I went back to Capsule Corporation and went to Pan and Bra.  
  
"What's going on?" Bra asked.  
  
"Something's up. I'm going to be gone for a while," I told them.  
  
"You want me to go with you?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"I'll be fine," I replied as I went to my room.  
  
I couldn't believe it, but now some of my best friends have turned on me. I stood there looking outside the window and saw the busy streets. All of those people would be dead if they started going around and firing ki balls at the city. I started flying around and saw them in the air. I turned into a Super Saiyan and evened out the advantage.  
  
"You're outnumbered, Rich," Christopher told me.  
  
"Outnumbered.not outmatched," I said as I charged up.  
  
"Let's see about that," Anthony said as he attacked me with Brian.  
  
Anthony fired a ki blast, but I dodged it. Brian tried to tackle me from behind, but I did a Zanzoken and stopped behind him. I then gave him a knee to his spine. Brian fell and I did another Zanzoken and stopped in front of Anthony. I gave him a head butt and started throwing punches and kicks to his stomach. Anthony fell to the ground and Christian started attacking me. I blocked all of his punches and kicks. Anthony came up from behind and threw a punch to the back of my head. I did another Zanzoken and Anthony ended up punching Christian in the face. Anthony tried another punch to me, but I grabbed his fist, slung his arm over my shoulder, and threw him to the ground. Christian got me in a chokehold. I charged up out of it and blasted Christian in the stomach. He flew off a few miles away. When he landed, there was a huge explosion so I knew he wasn't getting up for a while. I turned to Christopher and smiled at him.  
  
"Just you and me," I said as I charged up.  
  
"Let's see what you got," He said as he charged up. 


	3. To Kill Or Not To Kill/Something Found

I charged at Christopher, but he disappeared. I turned around and saw the others disappear, too.  
  
"Damn it!" I yelled at myself.  
  
I went back to Capsule Corporation and saw the girls going back out of the lobby. They saw my torn up and dirty clothes from the battle. The girls looked at me with a smile and started saying bye. Marron and Stephanie stayed behind.  
  
"What happened?" Marron asked.  
  
"We felt your ki, Rich," Stephanie said.  
  
"My old friends turned on me. I had a little battle. I'm going to wait until Goten and the others come back. I can't be alone in this," I said as I started walking through the lobby.  
  
"Why don't you take us?" Pan suggested as they all followed me.  
  
"No way! Goten and Trunks would be on my case for years if you guys got hurt. You could never talk me into letting you guys come with me," I told them.  
  
An hour later, we started searching for Christopher and the others. We were flying and looking for them.  
  
"I can't believe you talked me into letting you guys come with me," I said with a headshake.  
  
"Thanks to Bra. If Vegeta knew you put her life in danger of letting her have a party, he would've killed you," Pan said with a little laugh.  
  
We found them shooting ki balls at a city. Stephanie kicked Christian out of the way and he was knocked a few miles from us. Anthony went to go and fight Stephanie while Brian attacked Pan. Christopher and I kept our cool and kept looking at each other. He charged up and gave me a smile.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" He asked.  
  
"To see if you run off again," I answered with a little laugh.  
  
"Come on! Let's fight," He yelled as he did a stance.  
  
"Fine with me," I said as I charged up.  
  
My Mystic Form wore off a little from the time when I was sick. Somehow, Christopher managed to be as powerful as me. As always though, in desperate times, I have the Super Saiyan Form. Christopher tackled me through a building and pushed me back to the ground. I landed on my feet and did a Zanzoken and stopped about ten yards in front of him. Christopher flew at me and threw a punch to my face, but I backed up and kicked him away. I followed him and saw him hit the ground. I fired a few ki balls at him and they all exploded on contact. The smoke cleared and I saw Christopher standing with a ki shield around him. I tried to break through that shield. I knew that physical attacks would still hurt him, but it would've been better if he never used the shield. Once that shield was broken, he could never use it again in this battle. I thought of using a Dragon Blast, but that would drain all of my energy. I charged up and got ready for a five time Kamehameha Wave. I learned the move all on my own.  
  
"Ka.Me.Ha.Me.HA!" I yelled and released the red energy.  
  
I saw that the wave wasn't breaking through. I released a little more power and broke through the shield, almost hitting Christopher since he did a Zanzoken. I was knocked in the back of the head and fell to the ground. I rolled over and threw an energy blast at Christopher. He smacked it away and punched my face. The punch was so hard that my head made a pothole. I struggled to get up and Christopher wasted no time on this sweet advantage. Christopher punched me a few times and he gave me an uppercut. He then took my arm and threw me into the air. He did a Zanzoken and hammered me with both of his fists. As I was falling, he did another Zanzoken. He stopped under me and grabbed my face. He then shoved my head into the asphalt. He took my head out and charged up his punch. I lost my dizziness and blocked his punch. I took a ki ball and fired it at his stomach. The ki ball took him into the air. I fired a ki blast at him and it exploded both itself and the ki ball in the air. I found Christopher on the ground and he was still conscious. I charged up my fist and flew at him on the ground. I punched his face and an amount of asphalt exploded. Christopher's body was flung into the air and dropped back to the ground. I stood over him and he was still conscious.  
  
"Kill me," He said as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
"Something I can't do. We were friends since we were little kids. All those memories we all had and you want to blow them away just because you were jealous. Fuck that. If I can't kill you, I'll put you an inch to your life," I said as I flew away.  
  
At that time I was angry. I couldn't take anymore of holding any anger so I let a little of it out. I turned into a Super Saiyan and helped Stephanie and Pan out. I made Anthony turn around and fired a ki ball at him. I went to Brian and gave him a head butt. He then fell to the ground. They all disappeared again and I didn't mind. I saw that Pan flew out to get something.  
  
"Is that a?" I said in shock.  
  
"It's the four-star dragonball," She said as we all looked at it.  
  
"I thought Goku has them," I told them.  
  
"Let's go to Dende's Lookout," Stephanie said.  
  
We all looked at each other trying to think of our questions about the Goku and the dragonballs.  
  
"Let's go back to Capsule Corporation. We need to get everyone in this," I told them as we all flew off. 


	4. Goku And The Dragonballs/The Mastermind ...

We gathered everyone in the living room when they came back. Pan showed them the dragonball and they all gasped and looked at it.  
  
"If the dragonball is here, what happened to Goku?" I asked them.  
  
"Rich! Where's my Goku!" Chi-Chi yelled as she started choking me.  
  
"Chi-Chi! I don't know!" I said as she let go of me.  
  
I caught my breath and Stephanie told the rest.  
  
"We need to go to Dende's Lookout. That way we'll get some information on what happened to Goku," Stephanie said.  
  
"Let's go!" Trunks yelled as we all started flying.  
  
Since not all of us could fly, we had to carry some. We ended up at Dende's Lookout and saw Goku eating with about fifty other plates stacked.  
  
"Goku!" Chi-Chi yelled as she hugged Goku.  
  
"Chi-Chi!" He yelled back as he spit out some food.  
  
Everybody went to go hug Goku and say hello. I went up to him and wanted some answers. I pulled out the dragonball and threw it to Goku.  
  
"How's that here?" I asked him.  
  
"The dragonballs came from Goku. He indeed had the power to revive with them, but and he used it over and over again with others. He went overboard when he revived Marron. With the time of Majin Buu killing everyone on Earth and the counter with Android Twenty-Two, Marron can't be revived ever again," Dende, answered.  
  
"Is Shenlong back?" I asked them.  
  
"Yes. Those evil dragons are sealed within the dragonballs. We must be careful not to put any evil or negative energy into them," Mr. Popo answered.  
  
"Not good. Every wish we make puts negative energy into them," Gohan said.  
  
"He's right. From the time of Oolong making his wish for underwear to the time of reviving Goku after his fight with his brother, Radditz, to the time of wishing that the bomb of Eighteen was gone, it always takes in negative energy," Bulma said.  
  
"Yeah. We wouldn't want to have Goku and dad fight those seven dragons again," Trunks responded.  
  
"You can't absorb the seven dragonballs again? With the dragonballs around the world, bad people can get their wish of controlling the world or immortality with such a huge and evil power," I told Goku.  
  
"He's right. Gather all of the dragonballs and secure them here," Vegeta said as Bulma gave us some dragonball radars.  
  
In an hour, we met back with all seven. All of a sudden, Christopher and the others came and swiped the dragonballs from us. They smiled and flew off. I went after Christopher and fired a few ki balls. Christopher disappeared with the others and we all had to face a decision Christopher and the others would make. They could wish for immortality or the strongest fighters in the universe.  
  
"Shit!" I yelled as I thought of any wish they could possibly have.  
  
"We've got to get them. They could go on and be the strongest fighters in the universe. They could switch their blood into Saiyan blood like you did or make themselves the Legendary Super Saiyans," Goten told me.  
  
"Like Brolly. If we have to fight four of those, we'll never win. Especially if they use the next wish is for them to be the strongest fighters in the world," Vegeta said.  
  
"No. There's someone else that's supposed to fit into this. It's supposed to be the mastermind who gave them their powers in the first place. They won't make any wish without him. We're good until he shows up," I pointed out.  
  
"Let's get them," Trunks yelled as we all flew full speed toward their ki.  
  
Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta and I saw that Shenlong was summoned, but they were sitting down and waiting for their leader to come. I went after Christopher while Vegeta went after Brian while Trunks went after Christian while Goten went after Brian. Gohan went to go make another wish.  
  
"I wish that Anthony, Brian, Christian, Christopher, and I were Legendary Super Saiyans!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"Shit! Gohan's the mastermind!" I yelled as I watched the dragon granting Gohan's wish. 


	5. Spared/Training Session

All of a sudden, I felt the power of four Legendary Super Saiyans. I was still stronger than them until Gohan made his next wish. We knew that he would try and increase his power. We all started flying toward Dende's Lookout.  
  
"Why are we flying toward Dende's Lookout?" Goten asked everyone.  
  
"Dende's Lookout is considered Heaven and not apart of the Earth. We need to hope that Gohan's wish is for them to be the strongest in the world," I answered.  
  
When we got to Dende's Lookout, we saw that Goku was gone. Dende just heard that Gohan just wished to be the strongest in the world. At the next second, Goku finished an instant transmission with Chaotzu, Eighteen, Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha. Now there were five people even stronger than Goku and they had the ability to transform into the Legendary Super Saiyan Form. We had no choice, but to go into battle. Goku transformed into his fourth form of Super Saiyan while Vegeta transformed into the third form of Super Saiyan since he didn't have a tail while Goten, Trunks, and I turned into the second form of Super Saiyan. Looking at Goku, he was an adult again, which was really weird. I felt the Mystic Form powering over my second Super Saiyan Form. We decided to have one last talk before battle.  
  
"Whatever happens, Goten and I will get Gohan and Rich will get Christopher," He said as he began an instant transmission.  
  
Chaotzu, Pan, Stephanie, Tien, and Yamcha knew that this was our fight and they knew they had to stay behind. When we got there, they were waiting for us and turned into their Legendary Super Saiyan Form. Goku and Goten charged up a lot and went after Gohan. Vegeta was anxious to get into the battle and he went after Brian. Trunks went after Christian and the only ones left were Christopher and I.  
  
"You made the mistake of not killing us before. You could say that it was your fault that we are the way we are now," Christopher said with a smile.  
  
"I showed you mercy and that was not a mistake. You're mistake was not feeling what I felt. You were my best friend in this whole world and now you're just a dumb fucking bitch," I replied.  
  
"Sticks and stones may break human bones, but nothing will ever hurt a Legendary Super Saiyan even powerful than your Goku," He said as he charged up a ki ball.  
  
"Breaking our friendship was one thing, but how did you get your shit from Gohan?" I asked.  
  
"Gohan was pissed off at everyone in this whole fucking world. The Saiyan Pride messed with his head. A Saiyan is born to fight and he hated the way his mother held him back and neither Goku nor the others could do anything about it. He got his invention from Bulma's Brute Ray. Is that all you need because I need to test my new power on you," He said as he threw the ki ball.  
  
I dodged it and he did a Zanzoken. He punched my spine and I wasn't able to move. He took my arm and threw me to the ground with the others that were already down in the dirt. They gathered in a huge circle in the air and fired ki balls. They got us bad and we were all knocked out. It seems they spared us since we all woke up in Capsule Corporation. We all took Senzu beans and grew three times stronger than before, but it wasn't enough for those guys. At that moment we all headed to Dende's Lookout.  
  
"There's no way we could beat them. The Dragonball are gone for a year," Trunks said.  
  
"We've got to keep on fighting them. Somehow, there's a way to beat them," Goku responded.  
  
"Perhaps there is," Mr. Popo said.  
  
"We just upgraded the Room of Spirit and Time. The gravity is now five hundred fifty times the gravity of Earth. It now can be used with an unlimited amount of people. Every hour passes on Earth is six months in the Room of Spirit and Time. From sunrise to sunset it will be one hundred fifty degrees and from sunset to sunrise it will be seventy-five degrees below," Dende finished.  
  
"Let's go damn it!" Vegeta said as he walked into it first.  
  
We spent three years in the Room of Spirit and Time. We progressed a lot with Goku and Vegeta being able to hold their fusion for about forty- five minutes and Goten and Trunks being able to hold their fusion for an hour. Our power increased immensely and Goten and Trunks were able to reach the third form of Super Saiyan. Vegeta grew his tail back and was able to transform into his fourth form again. The Elder Kai visited me in a dream and multiplied my power times a hundred with the Mystic Power Up. During the time we were training, Dende and Mr. Popo released a layer in the Earth, which protected it from being destroyed completely. Our mission now was to kill the Legendary Super Saiyans before they kill the people on Earth. 


	6. Last Battle

We felt their ki on different parts of the Earth. We spilt up and I found Christopher at Marron's house. Eighteen and Krillin were already down. I flew down and Marron went behind me. I was really pissed at that point. With so much power around the world, it still wasn't destroyed with the layer Dende and Mr. Popo put in it. Out of everyone on the Z Team, I was the strongest with the power up of the Elder Kai. My Mystic Form was at full power mixed along with the best Saiyan form I can handle.  
  
"Messing with my girlfriend can earn you a free ride to Hell," I told him.  
  
"Why's that?" He asked.  
  
"Because I kill them," I answered.  
  
"You know you can never beat me. Especially the way I made a fool of you the last time," He said with a smile.  
  
"Think again," I responded with a ki blast.  
  
The blast got him and he fell back. At this time, Christopher was still a little powerful than me in his Legendary Super Saiyan Form. The dragon multiplied everyone's power equally as it passed Goku's old level so Christopher was the second strongest with Gohan being the strongest. I turned around to Marron.  
  
"Marron. In case I don't get to do this again," I said as I gave her a kiss.  
  
During the kiss, Christopher knocked me in the back of the head. He threw a ki ball at Marron, but I jumped and took it. I put an arm in front of Marron and moved it so she could move behind me. Christopher threw a punch at me, but I blocked it and pulled it toward. I gave him a head butt and he was flung away. I ran toward him and charged up my feet. I gave him a combination of kicks to his head and his body. He blocked the last one to his head and pushed a ki ball at the side of my abs. I slid in the asphalt and got back up. We threw ki blasts at each other and challenged each other. He unleashed more power and it was going to me. I charged up and sent it back to him. When it was a few feet near him, he unleashed a lot more power and it went back to me. I couldn't hold it back so I moved my hand back and pitched the energy blasts to him. It got him right in the chest and he started doing somersaults until he got back on his feet with his back at me. He turned around and threw an unexpected ki blast at me. The blast got me, but it didn't explode right away. It carried me into the air and exploded. My body flung all the way to see Anthony and Christian fighting Gotenks in his third form of Super Saiyan near the cliffs.  
  
"How long?" I asked him.  
  
"Ten minutes so far," He replied.  
  
"How you hanging?" I asked.  
  
"Fairly. We're evenly matched," He answered.  
  
Anthony and Christian were really exhausted and Gotenks was just getting warmed up. Christopher came and they all powered up. They didn't know the fusion dance so we were pretty safe. Gotenks went up and started battling again with Anthony and Christian. Christopher started a huge diving head butt. I moved out of the way and he missed, but he didn't hit the ground. He flew at me, but I jumped up, turned around, and fired a ki blast at his back. Christopher fell and landed chest first. He got up and we looked at each other.  
  
"You may have a load of strength in you still, but do you have the will to kill me?" He asked with a smile.  
  
"Whatever I choose I will come out on top," I said as I charged up.  
  
"Let's see about that," He said as he charged up.  
  
Christopher started out with a two ki clones. He made them go on each of his sides and they attacked together. Christopher stopped while the clones kept going. I tried blocking the ki clones, but they still made it hurt badly. Christopher tackled me from behind and dragged me as he flew into the air. He grabbed my leg and slammed me into a cliff. The cliff collapsed and fell on top of me on the ground. I charged up to get some pieces of the cliff off of me. I got up and Christopher pointed his index finger at me. He started firing ki balls like a machine gun. Every one of those stung like a bee at me, but I kept running toward him. I knocked him in the head and gave him a huge punch to his spine. He was paralyzed from the waist and below. He fell to the ground and I turned him around. I grabbed his shirt and prepared a huge punch.  
  
"Kill me. I'm not going to live a life paralyzed and with a memory of you beating me," Christopher said breathing heavily.  
  
"Fine with me," I responded as I tried to catch my breath charged up.  
  
My mind told me to go for it, but my heart said no. I couldn't move my arm. I let it him go and walked away. In the corner of my eye, I saw that Christopher made a ki sword. I turned around and he stabbed his heart with it and died. I looked as the ki sword disintegrated and walked away. 


	7. Separate Ways/Unexpected Secret

As I walked away it started to rain. There was no dark clouds, lightning, or thunder. It was just a lot of rain. I grabbed my two Senzu Beans Goku gave all of us in case we were wounded. I flew to Marron's house and gave them to Eighteen and Krillin. Marron Came up to me and talked to me.  
  
"Rich, our relationship isn't going to work out. There's so much fighting around in this world and you won't know who would turn on you. Killing my family and I is a good start at getting revenge on you. We just can't," Marron said.  
  
"I'm here to protect you though," I replied.  
  
"You wouldn't have to if they didn't attack us," She responded.  
  
"I know," I said in a low voice.  
  
"With all the fighting, you wouldn't have time for me anyway," She said.  
  
"You're right," I said in a low voice again.  
  
"So I guess this is goodbye," Marron said.  
  
"Yeah," I replied.  
  
Marron gave me a kiss and went back. I looked at her and started walking the other way in the rain.  
  
"Goodbye Marron," I said as I exhaled.  
  
I flew off and watched a battle Pan, Stephanie, and Trunks were having. Stephanie rolled a ki ball at Christian's feet. Christian jumped and got hit from behind by Pan's ki blast. Pan then kicked Stephanie's ki ball at Christian. Trunks then threw Christian to the ground. Anthony landed on top of him. Goten and Trunks went up in the air and disintegrated them with a Kamehameha Wave and a Burning Attack. We all went to see Vegeta and he was actually toying with Brian. In the end, he gave him a Final Flash and disintegrated him. We all flew to Goku and Gohan's battle. Neither had the upper hand.  
  
"I need you all to keep out of this," Goku told us.  
  
"Like how Mom kept me out of battling, Dad?" Gohan yelled as he tackled Goku through a cliff.  
  
Gohan then kicked Goku to the ground. Goku landed on his feet and did an instant transmission. They started having a fast pace physical fight. Gohan ended it ki ball to Goku's head. Goku fell to the ground and Pan decided to speak to Gohan.  
  
"Dad! Why?" She asked.  
  
"Everything in my life was taken away from me. Vegeta still wanted my father, Mr. Satan took the credit for killing Cell, and the only man who cared for me is in hell right now thanks to my father. You want to know something else? That girl right near you, Pan, is you're sister!" He yelled.  
  
"That's impossible. My parents were," Stephanie started.  
  
"They were your foster parents. Why do you think your strength is strong when you haven't even gone through enough training?" He asked Stephanie.  
  
Little was known about Stephanie's past. She wouldn't tell anyone before. The only thing I any of us could've done was listen.  
  
"Why did you and mom abandon me?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"We didn't abandon you. My mother said your mom and I were still too young so all we could've done was for someone to adopt you. We told them not to let you know who you're real parents were so you wouldn't become so strong and get hurt in a battle," Gohan answered.  
  
Gohan went into battling Goku again. Gohan held Goku in a strong chokehold.  
  
"I know it was my fault that Piccolo's in hell. You can kill me, but what better would that do? He knew he was going to end up there and he prepared to be the watcher," Goku said as he was losing air.  
  
"You're right," Gohan said as he released the chokehold.  
  
"Look, Gohan. You could be mad at the world, but you need to look at everything closely. You're daughter is back. Spend time with her," Goku said.  
  
They both went back into their normal forms. Gohan went up to Stephanie and gave her a hug. I exhaled and went up to Goku.  
  
"Are you going to stay on Earth?" I asked him.  
  
"I think I will. I know you've been trying your hardest on making everyone feel good and solving some problems. I just need to tell you thanks," Goku said as he held his hand out.  
  
"Yeah," I said as I shook it.  
  
It was still raining at the time and everyone left. I thought of Marron and decided to visit her. I started banging on her door, but no one answered. I started to go down her porch and walk home. As I was about to turn I heard the door open.  
  
"Rich?" Marron asked. 


End file.
